


Sometime Around Midnight

by bennieandthejets



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Sad, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennieandthejets/pseuds/bennieandthejets
Summary: "And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind / Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined"Taron runs into Richard after their break up.Based off the song Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad I don't know why I wrote it. Richard's kind of an ass. Taron's just sad.

Taron sits at the bar, cradling his whiskey but not drinking it, while he only half listens to the story Jamie’s telling him. He’s focused on the band and the song they’re playing. The lyrics are going on about forgetting yourself for a while, which is something Taron would like to do. His life has felt so miserable ever since his break up with Richard and all he wants is to be somebody else. 

“I’ve gotta take a piss, I’ll be right back,” Jamie says. 

Taron just nods and sips his drink without even looking at Jamie. He feels like a bad friend but also couldn’t care less because he’s in such a shit mood. 

Sitting alone feels uncomfortable, and he looks aimlessly around the bar with nothing else to keep his attention but his depressing thoughts, the band, and his drink.

And then he sees him.

Richard's leaning against the wall a couple feet away from him, chatting it up with some young guy. Of course he’s here. Of course. Because that’s exactly what Taron needs right now - to see his ex while he’s at the bar mourning their break up. 

He hasn’t seen him since they broke up, since Richard dumped him, to be more exact. And now seeing him there makes him want to throw up. Richard’s wearing a white t-shirt that accentuates his muscles and God, he looks so good and it only makes Taron more upset.

Richard looks away from the guy for a moment and makes eye contact with Taron. Taron feels a lump in his throat and quickly turns away and takes a large sip of his drink. 

_Don’t come over, don’t come over_ , is all Taron can think. The last thing he wants right now is to have to talk to him. 

“Taron?” And there’s that fucking Scottish accent that drives him mad. It still makes him melt like it used to, but he tries to ignore that because it pisses him off. 

“Oh, hi, Richard,” Taron says, trying to sound aloof, but he really just sounds awkward and nervous. He spent most of their relationship, and even friendship prior to them dating, calling him Dicky or some other nickname, so calling him Richard feels unnatural and formal. 

“How have you been?” Richard asks. Oh, it’s so uncomfortable.

“Um, I’m fine, yeah, how about you?” A blatant lie. He’s not fine at all. And Richard knows this, so why even bother asking? 

“Yeah, I’m good too...” Richard trails off and looks back at the guy who Taron guesses he was flirting with, and probably trying to fuck, and thinking about that makes that nauseas feeling rise in Taron's throat again. “I just thought I should say hi. It’s been a while. And I don’t want things to be weird with us.” 

Why would things be weird? It wasn’t like they had been in love. It wasn’t like they had just broken up a few weeks earlier. It wasn’t like Taron was here to drown his sorrows in alcohol while Richard was here to find a hookup. Except it was like that. 

Richard’s standing close enough that Taron can smell his cologne, and suddenly he’s brought back to laying in Richard’s bed on a cold Sunday morning, where they were laying naked together, laughing about nothing, and just soaking up each other’s presence. Their bodies entwined like a perfect circle because they just fit. Like they were meant to be together. And they were so in love. So unaware of the heartbreak that lied ahead. Thinking that that was how the rest of their lives were going to be. _Boy_ , Taron thinks, _were we wrong_. 

Taron pulls himself out of the memory and shrugs his shoulders in an attempt to seem as casual as possible. “Yeah, everything’s good.” What a lie.

“That’s good. I’ll see you around.” Richard gives him a small smile, awkwardly pats him on the shoulder, and walks back to the guy. 

The lump in Taron’s throat seems to get bigger, and he’s so close to crying he considers locking himself in the bathroom so he can sob without drawing attention to himself. 

And then he turns around again to see Richard leaving with his arm wrapped around the guy. Richard turns back to Taron just before he steps out the door - he wants to make sure Taron sees. Mystery guy kisses Richard's neck and now Taron's really sure he's going to vomit. That should be him. 

Taron’s blood is boiling and he clenches his fists so hard his nails nearly draw blood from his hands. But then he just gets sad again because even though Richard was the one who broke up with him, Taron’s partly to blame for it and Richard had every right to be mad and want to rub in the fact that he had moved on. 

“What’s wrong, mate?” Jamie asks, as he slides back into his seat beside Taron. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Taron just shakes his head. “It’s nothing.” It's obviously not nothing, but talking about it will only make it worse. 

“We can leave if you want,” Jamie suggests. “Maybe going out wasn’t the best choice tonight.”

Taron quickly finishes his drink and almost slams it back down onto the table. Him and Jamie walk out, and by the time they’re outside Taron’s got tears streaming down his face. And he knows people are looking, but he doesn’t care because his world is falling apart around him and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

He needs to see Richard again. He needs to. He fucked up their encounter today. There’s so much more he wants to say. He wants to apologize and promise to be better and tell him that he regrets everything because he needs Richard. In the moment he didn’t think he wanted to see him, but now he realizes how much he fucking misses him. 

But if he told Richard that and he didn’t want to get back together it would hurt so much more. So he won’t. He's broken in two. 

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading sorry that it was so depressing but if you still enjoyed it please leave kudos or a comment because it's greatly appreciated.


End file.
